


Cat and Mouse

by 792



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, First Time, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/792/pseuds/792
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot: After a close battle in the mid lane, Talon hunts down his opponent. Ekko soon discovers blood wasn't the only thing this assassin was lusting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, ever! ON ANY SITE! This is pretty freakin' neat though. It's just sometimes you got such an obscure, unwanted fetish that you gotta write it yourself, and so this was born!

"W-Wait!" Ekko gasped, his hand clawing effortlessly at his assailant's shirt. Talon said nothing as he plunged the dagger into the boy's arm. Ekko screamed out in pain as the point pierced his flesh, skewering it into the table he had been thrown on.

Hours earlier Ekko had faced the Blade's Shadow in Summoner's Rift. The battle went on well into the night, Ekko had done a substantial amount of damage to Talon over the course of the battle, catching him a few times in his Parallel Convergence and stunning the Blade long enough to take a tower and a swift kill. The time traveler had no idea how pissed off he made him, in fact he had kept a calm facade throughout their whole match (even after countless taunts Ekko threw at him). Talon and his team pulled through in the end, securing the victory and leaving the boy with a bitter taste in his mouth. Slacking way behind the rest of his team, Ekko was just about to leave the Field of Justice when Talon initiated a Shadow Assault on him. When he had emerged from the shadows he was already on top of Ekko, straddling the boy's hips and pinning his arms above his head..

"What the hell do you want?" Ekko snarled, glaring up into Talon's eyes.  
"Payback."  
"For what exactly? Can't handle the taste of your own blood?"  
Talon moved his hand to his belt where his daggers were holstered, "I'll make this quick."  
"Are you serious right now? You won! It's over!" Ekko thrashed in protest underneath the man's weight, trying to get into the right position to access his Z-Drive. Talon tightened his grip, causing the boy's heart rate to jump as panic set in.  
"GET OFF!" he fumed, momentarily slipping one arm free to connect a punch straight into his attacker's jaw. Talon winced but did not relent. 

Now with one arm mounted onto the wooden surface, Talon had the boy at his mercy. Unfortunately for Ekko, he had none to spare. Talon moved his hips forward, his warmth pressing against the boys stomach. He leaned down, swooping in for a hot and forceful kiss, distracting the time traveler momentarily while he unsheathed his next shank. Within seconds the steel was plummeted into Ekko's other arm; Ekko screamed in agony, barely muffled by the assassin's lips as his assault continued. Out of breath, the boy finally bit down on Talon's lip, drawing a good amount of blood and causing him to break from the lip lock. Talon wiped the blood off on his sleeve, glancing down at the damage for a second before peering at the boy who now looked more like a caged animal awaiting their inevitable demise.  
"You know.. I am not here to kill you."  
Ekko said nothing, fighting back tears as his gored arms continued to bleed.  
"I ask for your cooperation in this next act."  
Talon slipped his pale fingers under the boy's waistband; Ekko felt a chill run down his spine as the hand descended lower, finally pushing him to break his silence.  
" _Don't you fucking d- _" Ekko was cut off mid sentence, finding himself gasping in both pleasure and horrified shock as Talon wrapped his nimble fingers around the boy's shaft. The sensation of being touched there was enough to get a rise out of him. Ekko bit his lip as Talon began to caress him, massaging his member gingerly. The boy closed his eyes, refusing to watch the events unfold further. A sudden cold air shook him as his pants were pulled down to his knees, something hot forcefully entered.  
__

Ekko lost it, unable to handle the pain of being punctured and stretched any longer. He screamed in agony, tears finally emerged from his eyes rolling down his dark, bistre cheeks. Talon made few low, animalistic grunts as he pumped into the boy faster and faster with no regard to Ekko's own sentiment. Ekko was in a mix of euphoria and absolute humiliation as his legs were propped up to his chest, the assassin violating him on top. The boy's legs helplessly flopped around with the intense fucking, his hands only able to grasp onto the edges of the table, his knuckles turning white as he endured the attack.  
Using one hand to grab the boy's jaw, he forcefully turn Ekko's face so their eye's met once more.  
"Enjoying.. the taste of steel?" Talon mocked in between violent thrusts.  
Ekko couldn't stop his hardness from showing, he grit his teeth, disgusted with himself.  
The Blade grinned, "You.. are pathetic."  
  
The sound of skin pounding skin filled the silence as well as Ekko occasionally whimpering, a yelp escaping whenever Talon hit the right spot. The rigorous beating caused Ekko's wounds to gush more, each movement creating a bigger wound. Ekko could feel himself losing consciousness, his eyelids fluttered as he fought to stay awake fearing what the assassin might do if he gave up completely. Talon took no time to react, swiftly removing the daggers from Ekko's arm, causing the boy's eyes to shoot open, inhaling sharply as the pressure was lifted.  
"Have you anything to offer but weakness?" Talon questioned, frowning. "I need you awake."  
  
With ease he flipped the boy over, Ekko felt like a helpless punching bag as he was unable to regain enough strength to fight back even after his restraints were removed. He struggled to his hands and knees, his arms shaking violently as they supported him, blood continuing to drip from the open wounds. Talon took advantage of the position the boy put himself in, he put his fingers in the pool of blood before them, lubricating himself further as he grabbed onto Ekko's hips pulling him back onto his erect manhood. Within moments he was back at his ruthless pace, hammering the boy faster now, Ekko bounced helplessly on Talon's lap. Ekko's breathing became even more ragged, unable to keep up with the pace he put his hand's down to his sides, on Talon's arms, desperately latching on and trying to keep himself up. His own weight worked against him as every time Talon rammed up the boy's weight brought him back down, the slapping of his bare ass against Talon's thighs became unbearable. Ekko hung his head in shame. This was how his first sexual encounter would be, beaten and raped, his self completely destroyed. Talon's grip tightened on the boy's hip's, his fingers digging into his dark skin, he panted as he could feel himself coming closer to his peak. Finally letting forth a gasp he came inside the boy, filling Ekko with his seed. The white, gooey substance came dribbling out of Ekko's ass and streaming down Talon's cock.  
Ekko could feel an overwhelming sickness in his stomach as his insides caught fire, he heaved himself forward and vomited onto the floor. Talon, still inside the boy, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back into an embrace. Ekko could feel Talon's warm breath on his neck as he was embraced, Talon's chest pressed firmly against the boy's back. He shut his eyes finally giving into the darkness that enveloped his conscious.  
"


End file.
